Batteries are used for many applications, including to power portable consumer electronics devices such as wireless computers and cellular phones. Because gases can build up during battery operation, pressure relief structure, be it a relief valve or simple score in the battery casing designed to fail before the rest of the casing, typically is provided.
As understood herein, however, batteries can and do catastrophically fail notwithstanding the pressure relief features because the anode/cathode structure inside the casing can warp sufficiently to block the gas path to the pressure relief feature.